


Trip and Fall (Sparks on Ice)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Character is Famous, F/M, Gen, Ice Shenanigans, Ice Skating, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human!AU of the Spark of Life Jaegers. Prompted by robinflight-y on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip and Fall (Sparks on Ice)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, could NOT leave that alone nor ignore it. Too good to pass up, Robin! I love my ace!bbys too much. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Shatterdome Ice Rink-**

Tacit wobbled dangerously as he stepped out onto the ice with padding so thick he could barely move. He grabbed the ledge and slowly shuffled around the rink at least once before he slipped, yelping as he landed heavily on his padded back. Covering his face with his hands in embarrassment, Tacit attempted to get up only to fall back on his rear end a second time. 

Sharp **_-SHICK-_** , **_-SHICK-_** sounds caught his attention. Someone was moving on the ice with impressive grace, her frame spinning mid-air before she landed with ease on the ice, stopping to slowly cruise past him. 

Bright gold eyes peered out from behind a navy blue scarf with a red line on one side. "Do you need help?" 

"... Yes, yes I do." Tacit wasn't ashamed to ask for help with this. 

"No wonder you fell; all that weight is throwing you off." She laughed as he brushed powdered ice from his butt. "Let's at least remove the jacket, the three scarves and the other padding aside from the knees, elbows and your butt." 

"You're _sure_?" 

She snickered at his affronted tone. "Definitely." 

"Okay. Are, umm, are you a professional?" 

"Depends on your definition, I suppose." Her dark hair spilled over her shoulder as she untied the first scarf as he pulled off the jack and most of the padding. 

"You've been doing this for a while?" He asked after the stifling padding had been removed. 

"In that case, yeah." She unraveled the second scarf and set it on the bench, smiling as he pulled off the helmet. "Gipsy." 

"Tacit. Your parents are equally as weird as mine then." He pointed out with a half-smile. 

"Yeah. You wanna try that again?" 

"Think so." 

"Here, step out onto the ice and I'll show you." Gipsy held his hands as they glided to the center of the empty rink. They moved slowly for a bit and then Gipsy was racing along the edge with Tacit not far behind, finally having found some rhythm to this whole skating bit. 

She scraped to a stop and Tacit nearly tripped trying to do the same thing. Gipsy caught him, laughing as thier noses bumped and thier cheeks flushed. 

"Hi." He breathed out shyly. 

"Hi." She giggled as she looked him in the eye. "You're **really** cute." 

"I-Umm-Oh." Tacit flushed even darker as Gipsy gave him a soft smile. 

"Can I ask you something, Tacit?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"You wanna go out?"

"O-Out where, exactly? I mean, I'm _flattered_ cause you're **_gorgeous_** n I'm a nerd n-" 

"On a date, silly." She grinned as he spluttered incoherently. 

"Yes! Sorry, yes to the date." He almost slipped from her grip but Gipsy kept them both upright. 

"Awesome. Can I give you a kiss?" She asked, slowly drawing them over to the side of the rink as it slowly filled with people. "Only of you want one. I'm not gonna pressure you." 

"I'd like that. Your kiss, I mean." Tacit's redder than a tomato but he's taking his Kaa-san's advice to heart. 

"Alright." She kissed him and he sighed as they kissed for what seemed like forever but was likely fairly short. "Good kisser." 

"It was my first." 

"Oh! Oh, I had no _clue_." 

"I liked it. It's a good story." He offered with a shy smile. 

"Sure is. Say, how 'bout we get off this ice n put some hot chocolate in you?" 

"Sounds pretty good to me." Tacit said as they gathered his stuff.

He handed back his rental skates and she hooked hers over her shoulder as they walked out into the cool, clear evening.

* * *

The headline of the newspaper the next day had Tacit spitting out his matcha tea. 

**_"Has Gipsy Danger found love?"_** _(More on Page 2)_

Underneath is a picture of Tacit and Gipsy as they sat in the tiny café's window seat, feet tangled and sharing a small smile. 

"Tacit, Hun, where's the news-Oh. Oh, that nice young lady you met yesterday... Is a figure skating star?" Kaa-San absently pecked his forehead as she peered at the newspaper. "She's a sweetheart." Kaa-san gently squeezed his shoulder but left him alone. 

His phone buzzed with a new text message. 

_I'm sorry. I had no clue they were following me. -G_

**_That's okay. -T_ **

_Really? -G_

**_Yeah. Did you still wanna see Yokohama? -T_ **

_Of course. -G_

**_Then it's settled. :) -T_**

She called not five seconds later. "You're... You're not freaked out about it? That I didn't tell you?" 

"Surprised, yeah, but not freaked. Ronins don't run, Gipsy. We like a challenge and I'm not giving up on you." Tacit said seriously. "Besides, I gotta show you how to row a dragon boat." He teased gently as he put her on speaker. 

"Right." She laughed wetly, sniffling over the phone. 

"You, umm, you want me to come over?" 

"No, no I'll come to you. Thank you." 

"I'll be right here." Tacit decide that he'd see whatever this path took him on. Gipsy deserved better than what the media said about her and Striker. 

He'd make sure she was always taken care of; nothing else would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
